


Only for the reward

by EmyLilas



Category: NCIS
Genre: Caring Friend, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:08:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyLilas/pseuds/EmyLilas
Summary: Jack's eyes are burning and she's struggling with her eye drops.You offer your help.
Relationships: Jacqueline "Jack" Sloane/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	Only for the reward

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little something that was inspired by a TUMBLR prompt "Person A putting eye drops into Person B's eyes" by love-me-a-good-prompt.

The second Jack walks in the bullpen, you know something is wrong. Her eyes are red and swollen and she constantly rubs them while going through the profile she came here to give you. Gibbs is muttering behind his computer that it’s no help if Jack doesn’t soon stop saying things you already know. Unfortunately for him, Jack hears and throws the profile on his desk, saying with a sharp tone that if he’s so good at everything then he can just wrap this whole case all by himself like the semi god he seems to believe he is. It’s a very pissed off Jack who climbs the stairs and slams her office door shut.

“ _What was that?_ ” Nick asks first, turning his head to look at you. You shrug, you don’t have all the answers. Especially when it comes to Jack. Everytime you think you’re close to understanding her, she does or says something that completely surprises you. 

“ _Shouldn’t one of us go upstairs and make sure Jack is alright?_ ” Clay wonders outloud, concerned about the woman who has earned his respect on multiple occasions. When his question is spoken, Nick ducks his head behind his computer, pretending to be one hundred percent focused on whatever it is he’s reading. You smile, shaking your head. Nick can be such a coward sometimes! After Ellie and Tim told Clay, Nick and you about Jack’s outburst in the ER when Gibbs had to stop her from beating the hell out of Yorka, Nick has been walking on eggshells around Jack, afraid she might lose her temper for some reason and use him as a punching ball.

You know Nick won’t volunteer to go check on this very upset Jack. You share a look with both Tim and Ellie. Tim always seems to know what to say. You know he’s the one you’d like to talk to if you were upset. But that’s because you know each other well. Jack has not been on the team for long, yet you two get on well. If she has joined Abby, Ellie and you for girls night occasionally, you know you’re the only one of your girls trio she has spent some of her free time with. It makes you her closest friend here, doesn’t it? 

“ _I’ll go_ ” you finally say, pretending you don’t see Ellie’s giant smirk when you stand up. She has been suspicious for weeks, but the last time Jack joined you for a night out, three days ago, it has confirmed her suspicions. Because, yes, Ellie’s right, you do have a big massive crush on Jacqueline Sloane. Everybody but Abby, for some inexplicable reason, was way too drunk that night and Ellie hasn’t exactly been very subtle about her new discovery. But thankfully, Jack was drunk too and didn't seem to be bothered by the obvious innuendos of the younger blonde. Your cheeks redden when you remember how, on the contrary, Jack has been way more into touching after Ellie has suggested the two of you would be a lovely couple. 

Your daydream is interrupted by Gibbs’ bark, ordering you to either get your ass upstairs or get back to your computer to keep digging. You raise your eyebrows at his tone, biting your tongue not to say anything you might come to wish you haven’t said. He has been your boss for years now, but it doesn’t make him any less scary when he’s mad at you or anyone else in your team. But come on, _he_ is the one responsible for Jack’s bad mood and _you_ are the one who’s gonna try to fix his mistake, he could at least be a bit grateful!

You softly knock on the closed door of her office, thinking if you knock stronger, she may absolutely open the door with darts in her hands and throw some at you for disturbing her. Jack’s a bit too intense, sometimes… You don’t hear anything from the other side of the door. Maybe she isn’t in her office anymore. Maybe she’s gone to talk to Vance, you know he is the one she goes to when she just needs to vent. But you see Vance walking on the promenade and you know you’re wrong. Maybe she went to MTAC. You knock a second time, with more confidence. You didn’t even have time to withdraw your hand when the door burst open on a crying Jack. 

“ _Jack, what’s…_ ” but you don’t have time to ask, she’s trying to close the door again. You put your foot on the doorway before it’s fully closed. With one strong grip, you force the door to open again. Clearing your throat, you give it another chance: _what’s wrong?_ ” 

You’re surprised by your own tone: it’s a mix of annoyance and concern, and you aren’t quite sure it’s the right one to use with Jack right now. She stares at you with even redder eyes than when she was in the bullpen before letting out a deep sigh: “ _fine, since you’re here…_ ” she gestures for you to enter her office. The second you’re in, she slams the door shut behind you. “ _No one can ever know about this_ ”, Jack whispers with a threatening tone. If she hasn’t been that close, you would have said something, but you can feel her breath on your lips and you’re both paralysed by the proximity and too scared she might punch you. “ _Alright?"_ she asks for confirmation with a deep voice and you just nod, not trusting your voice to even utter a one syllable word. 

Jack takes your hand and leads you to the couch where she settles in front of you, crossed-legs, as usual. Not taking your shoes off, you face her as you can, waiting for Jack to say something. 

“ _I have allergies_ ” she finally confesses as it’s something bad “ _and my eyes fucking burn_ ”, Jack mechanically brings her hands to her eyes to rub them again, but you stop her before she can do it, it will only make it worse, “ _in fact, they have been burning for the last six hours_ ”, she keeps explaining the situation to you, not taking her hands away from yours, your warm palms feeling comfortingly familiar against the back of hers. 

“ _Don’t you have eye drops or something, to ease the sensation of burn?"_ Your right thumb softly starts to brush the top of her hand. You don’t notice at first, it’s only when you catch Jack staring at your hands that you realise what you are doing. Your thumb instantly freezes. You didn’t mean to do that. But there was nothing you could have done about it. You crave contact with Jack. 

You pretend you don’t see the flash of disappointment crossing her face before she clears her throat: “ _I do_ ”. Her tone is different. It’s almost like she feels embarrassed. When her left hand leaves the warmth of yours to scratch her neck, you know she is. 

“ _But?"_

Jack runs her hand in her hair, avoiding your eyes: “ _I don’t want to use them"_. Her words are barely audible, but when your eyes widen and a little smile starts curving your lips, Jack knows you’ve heard her. “ _I just… I don’t like putting things in my eyes_ ”. 

You bite your lips not to laugh at her cute shy face, you don’t want Jack to feel even more uncomfortable than she seems to be: “ _Yeah, I feel you, I wasn’t really fond of the pieces of glass I had in my eye last year_ ” you try to hide it but you’re too amused by the situation and it definitely shows. 

“ _Pieces of glass?_ ” Jack asks, shocked, her eyebrows frowned in confusion.

You nod your head, letting a small giggle escape at the memory of how it all happened: “ _I should have never agreed to tinker with Quinn"_. 

You know Jack knows. Ellie has told her about your little fling with Quinn the very first time she joined you for drinks after work. You didn’t have feelings for Alex, it has mostly been a symbiotic relationship based on the need of getting laid from time to time. But the two of you have stayed good friends even after she left NCIS to take care of her mother. Jack knows that too; you were with her the other day when Alex texted you to ask if you wanted to meet for lunch the day after. Jack’s eyes narrowed and she starts chewing her lips, looking a bit grumpier now that Alex has been mentioned. Drunk, you would have teased her about being jealous. Sober, you limit yourself to overthink her reaction. Does it mean something? 

Jack shakes her head: “ _anyways, I’m stuck with my burning eyes and Gibbs just pissed me off_ ”, you roll your eyes because, _duh_ . Jack suddenly jumps off the couch, standing bare feet in front of you, joining her hands against her chest: “ _s_ _ince there’s nothing you can do for me, you should probably leave"_ , she’s dismissing you and you know your poker face isn’t working today, hurt must be written all over your face because Jack adds with a soft smile: “ _before Gibbs tries to murder you for choosing my side of the argument, which is very well appreciated my dear Y/N!_ ”. 

You blink several times, watching her as she’s back to her desk, typing on her keyboard. Jack closes her eyes, her nose frowned. A quiet groan escapes her lips. She can’t stare at the screen. The pain must start to be unbearable by now. You get back on your feet, walking to her desk: “ _what if I could actually help?"_

Jack only opens one eye to look at you, trying to figure if you’re being serious or not. When you win the staring contest ㅡ which is a clear indication of her pain ㅡ she gives up: “ _how?_ ” 

“ _I can drop them in your eyes so you don’t have to do it yourself_ ”, you simply suggest, taking the bottle of eye drops resting on the top of her desk, barely hidden by the jar of lollipops. 

Jack raises an eyebrow, skepticism has never been that easy to read on her face: “ _d_ _on’t you think if I had wanted to put them in my eyes I would have done it by now?"_

You shrug, biting your lips again, not to say anything you might regret, at her bitter tone. This grumpy Jack is starting to get on your nerves and you feel your patience wearing thin, you know she’s in pain but you’re just trying to help: “ _maybe you were just too scared to do it yourself'_. 

“ _Scared?" she_ repeats with a dry laughter, “w _hy would I be scared of eye drops?_ ”

You tilt your head back, groaning loudly at her infuriating behavior: “ _because you would have done it by now if you weren’t, Jacqueline!_ ” It has to be the way you use her full name. Or the way you say it. You don’t exactly know, but Jack ducks her head in shame and whispers a barely audible apology. You move behind her desk to stand next to her and place a hand on her shoulder: “ _let me help"_. 

Jack raises her head at your softer tone. Before being forced to close her eyes in a vain attempt to ease the pain, she sees a tender smile dancing on your lips and, resigned, she knows what has to be done: “ _fine"_ , Jack grumbles, unhappy that you are the one having the finale say. 

You quickly tap her cheek with your fingertip: “ _good girl_ ”, you whisper, clearly amused by her grumpy face. 

Jack is suddenly standing on her feet, her nose almost bumping into yours: “ _S_ _ay that again and I’ll kill ya_ ” Jack murmurs as a threat, but you hear the hint of amusement in her voice and see the glint of mischief in her brown eyes staring at you. Yet, you have very little resistance to her hoarse voice, the butterflies in your stomach making it absolutely undeniable.

“ _Wouldn’t exactly be wise to kill the only person who’s willing to put you out of your misery, Jacqueline_ …” you lower your voice to say her name, almost as an imperative required by the physical proximity between you. 

You try to convince yourself it’s only your mind playing tricks on you, yet, Jack’s eyes are; as red, swollen and painful as they are, staring at your lips. Closing her eyes again, she sighs deeply, her breath tickling your lips. You’re glad she can’t see you lick your lips. Her breath is hot and panting. Her voice is raspy and deep when Jack asks no louder than a murmur: “ _what do I get for being a good girl?_ ” 

“ _No more burning eyes isn’t quite enough for you, is it?_ ” you whisper back, gasping when you fail to ignore how close the two of you are, sober, in her office, alone, “ _what do you say about earning my eternal gratitude?_ ”

Jack chuckles lightly, placing a hand on your chest. Your shirt isn’t thick enough for you not to feel the heat of her palm burning your skin. She stares at you with only one eye: “ _n_ _ot enough to get me to put that"_ she tilts her head towards the bottle of eye drops “ _in my eyes"_.

“ _A lollipop?_ ” you ask skeptically, knowing, the moment the words escape your lips, that she’s going to decline.

“ _You mean one of my own lollipops that I have the pleasure to eat whenever I want? C’mon Y/N, you can do better than that!"_ It seems that this woman never misses an opportunity to tease you.

But she hasn’t seen your retort coming: “ _the whole point of this is to ease your pain, why should I even bother looking for a reward?_ ” 

Both her eyes flutter open to stare at you, half-shocked, half-amused: “ _b_ _ecause it’s fun!"_

You might contradict Jack but you’ve always told yourself you would only lie to her if it was for her own safety. _This_ definitely doesn’t count as a noble lie: “ _fine"_ , you raise your hands in surrender, “ _will a kiss be enough for her Ladyship?_ ” you ask, sarcasm loud in your tone. 

Jack softly punches you in the shoulder at the nickname, but the smile on her lips doesn’t let her false pout fool you: “ _a kiss will be perfect"_. 

You roll your eyes with a chuckle, finally pleased to have found what it takes to get Jack Sloane to be willing to cooperate. You take her hand in yours and lead the both of you to the middle of her office. Jack watches you with a quizzical look when you sit on the floor, crossed-legs and pat the floor in front of you, asking her to join you on the ground. 

When she finally agrees to sit in front of you after vivid debates about whether it still is a good idea to trust you to drop the product in her eyes, Jack is pouting, again. “ _Stop being such a child and lie down"_ , you murmur, placing a strand of hair behind her ear, softly touching her forehead. When Jack, who’s been suspiciously staring at you for a whole minute, isn’t moving as you told her, you finally place your hands on her shoulders to bring her down yourself.

“ _What the?_ ” Jack asks with the highest tone you have ever heard her use, her eyes wide open in confusion. You shake your head, a big smile tuck on your lips. When she’s finally still on the ground, her head resting between your thighs, you softly stroke her hair to calm her down. “ _J_ _ust trust me okay?"_

“ _Promise me this won’t end like in Friends, with you calling for reinforcements only to drop this in my eyes…_ ”, you can’t prevent from giggling at her sincerely scared tone. 

“ _I_ _promise, your completely irrational fear of eye drops will never leave this room, no matter how tempting it is to ask Ducky to help hold you on the floor to drop them_ …” Jack is stuck between your legs, since she can’t hit you, you assumed it was safe to kindly make fun of her now, yet, you haven’t thought about the possibility of Jack turning her head to bite your thigh through your jeans. Past your surprise at the unexpected gesture, you duck your head to look at Jack, an open smile curving your lips: “ _I can’t believe you bite me!_ ”

Her proud smirk just grows bigger when, with her well-known playful tone, Jack retorts: “ _And I’m gonna bite you some more if you don’t hurry, sweetie_ ”. You know how much she’d like to pretend she really is pissed-off but, by the sparkles in her eyes and the bright smile curving her lips, you know she is just as amused by the situation as you are. But just to prove her point, Jack turns her head again and with a hoarse giggle, she softly places her teeth on your inner-thigh, a bit too high, according to your blushing cheeks. 

You shake your head. You have one task to fulfil, if you don't focus, Jack's eyes will never stop burning. On the bright side, it may mean her head has to stay between your thighs, which wouldn't exactly bother you… 

The tip of your finger lingers on her cheek, softly brushing her skin. Your left hand takes the bottle of eye drops to raise him above her eyes. Jack closes them as soon as the bottle enters her field of view, strongly pressing her eyelashes together to be sure nothing will reach her pupils. 

You let out a soft chuckle, not surprised at all by her reaction. " _It's okay Jack_ ", you softly whisper, not stopping from delicately caressing her face. The tip of your index dances on her nose, on her jaw, on her cheekbones, on her eyelids, " _but you know you'll have to open them eventually"_. 

" _Got somewhere better to be?_ " Jack asks mumbling behind her teeth. An amused smirk curls her lips but she doesn't open her eyes, feeling too good to break the soft moment of your tender touches.

You shake your head in disbelief: " _can you open your eyes for me, good girl?"_

You didn't have any doubts that it'd work. Jack told you not to call her a good girl again. Yet you just did, with the noblest intentions: her eyes have fluttered open. " _What did you just say, Y/L/N_?", Jack mutters threateningly, keeping her voice low and deep. 

" _I can't help it if you're being a good girl for me_ …" you softly tap the tip of her nose causing it to wrinkle in a way you find adorable. 

" _You're lucky I'm comfortable between your legs, I won't try to murder you yet_ …" Jack retorts in a whisper, turning her head again to press her nose against your inner thigh, " _but…"_ , you know what's coming, " _i_ _f you’d rather, I can be a bad girl for you too_!" And you feel her teeth again, through the fabric of your jeans. It isn't painful, Jack knows exactly what she's doing, she knows exactly how much pressure to apply for you to feel what she wants you to feel without hurting you. Does she want you to feel what you are feeling now? Because the heat spreading between your legs grows dangerously. So does the knot of desire in your lower tummy...

You clear your voice before speaking, hoping it won't be too hoarse: " _fine, bad girl", with_ your free hand you apply a gentle pressure on her cheek to make her turn her head again, " _s_ _top turning your head or we'll never see the end of this"._

With a bright smirk, Jack does exactly the opposite of what you told her: " _maybe I don't want to see the end of this_ ", she whispers, amused, her hot breath caressing the same place her teeth have bitten before.

" _So you don't want your eyes to stop burning?"_ You ask skepticism and amusement clear in your voice. You do it again, pressing your palm against her cheek to make her face you. She leans against your palm with her eyes closed. 

Jack's deep exhalation surprises you: " _it's just… we don't exactly have that many opportunities to be just us, like this, you know…"_ You bite your lips while your mind thinks about what has just been said. She finally opens her eyes, looking at your face above her: " _fine, I surrender_ ", Jack whispers before smirking, " _b_ _ut that's only because I want my reward, darling_ ". 

You shake your head again, your finger following the line of her jaw, to help her relax. The bottle is still above her left eye, waiting for the right moment to drop the artificial tears. Your touches are as soft as they can be, your finger wandering on her face. You're too absorbed by the line of her cheekbone to notice Jack is staring at you, a soft smile curling her lips. You may not admit it, but this all eye drops thing is a perfect excuse for you to be closer to Jack than you've ever been. You enjoy the new proximity, it does not feel awkward or weird. It feels right, it's the right kind of proximity. A new found intimacy. 

Your thumb brushes the sensitive skin of her lips, moving very slowly against them. You try not to notice Jack slightly opening her mouth but when she quickly chews her lips to moisten them, the new wetness of the skin sends shivers down your spine. You feel your body heating up and you pray for Jack not to feel it too. You know it's useless, the woman has her head between your thighs, of course she feels it too… 

Your eyes meet hers. She doesn't blink when she stares at you, your thumb still touching her lips. She doesn't even pay attention to the bottle above her left eye, her brown eyes focused on yours. You hate to ruin the moment but that's what you are supposed to do. You take this opportunity to press the bottle and let a big drop fall on her left eye. 

Jack blinks several times before letting out a deep sigh, her chest coming up and down very slowly. You know she's starting to relax. The artificial tears must be easing her pain. There's still one eye to go. 

Your index is back tracing the line of her jaw, slightly coming down on her neck. Jack still hasn't said a word. You bite your lips nervously, hoping she isn't mad at you for taking her by surprise. You didn't expect her to raise her right arm but soon, her hand is cupping your cheek: " _thank you, Y/N_ ", Jacqueline whispers, a sleepy smile tuck on her lips. She yawns: _"next time I wanna take a nap, I'll call ya, for sure"_ , Jack happily murmurs, winking at you.

" _This isn't supposed to be nap time you know?_ " You ask teasingly, pressing both your palms against her cheeks, their warmth radiating against her skin. 

You blush when a small contented moan escapes her lips: " _I know_ ", she hums, keeping her voice down, " _b_ _ut if you keep touching me like this, I'm gonna fall asleep, honey"_. 

You don't answer and start again, placing the bottle above her right eye this time. You keep your hand here, waiting again for the right moment to drop the tears. Your left hand is free, placed on her shoulder. You start moving your fingers up her throat, softly caressing her jaw again, stopping on her chin, to go back to her lips for a short moment. You feel the smile forming under your fingers. You move them up to her cheekbones again, and down to rub her right cheek, feeling tension under your fingertips. 

Another moan fills the silence of the room when you ease the tension of her clenched jaw. You place your fingers on her left cheek, working the same to help Jacqueline relax. " _That's good_ …" she confesses in a whisper.

Your fingers are now dancing on her forehead, pressing there and here, when you feel tension points against your skin. Her eyes are closed again. Before asking Jack to open them, you place the tip of your finger on her eyelid, very carefully, and as softly as possible, you gently rub her eyes. Her eyelashes tickle your finger but you don't do any sudden moves. 

" _Jacqueline?_ " You ask in a murmur. 

She opens her eyes reluctantly, knowing that's what you need her to do but not wanting the soft touches to stop. She yawns again, overwhelmed by the sensation of peacefulness your fingers have brought to her. The sleepy smile back on her lips causes your heart to melt. You can't recall the last time you have seen Jack as adorable as now, lying on the floor of her office, her head stuck between your legs. 

For a brief second, you're glad no one has come to check on the two of you. It would have been pretty embarrassing to be discovered by Gibbs in this position. And it would have ruined all the tenderness of the moment. 

But you don't think about it more as Jack softly brings her hand back to your face, to run her fingers on your cheek. You slowly turn your head to kiss her warm knuckles. The smile it brings on her lips gives you confirmation it was the right move. Not withdrawing her hand, Jack stares at you. It may be the first time you see her face like that, absolutely washed off anxiety and concern. It's the purest expression of a peaceful happiness that is written all over her face. 

You press the bottle again, regretful. You don't want this to end but you want Jack's pain to be sent away. The moment the drop reaches her pupils, her eyelashes press themselves together and flutter several times before she can look at you again.

" _Thanks, definitely feels less painful now!_ " Jack tells you, her hand reaching for yours. She softly squeezes it. " _I_ _couldn't have done it without you, Y/N_ ". She brings both your hands against her lips and kisses yours.

" _What are friends for, huh?_ " You answer, mentally screaming at yourself for implying you would have done it the exact same way for Abby or Ellie. The flash of disappointment crossing Jack's face makes you want to take it back. 

" _Sure",_ she dryly mutters, " _well, thanks_ ". Jack is sitting up, shifting so she can face you, the smile now gone on her lips. 

" _I didn't mean…_ " you don't finish your sentence. You don't know what to say. This is new territory for you and you don't feel safe going there, no matter how much you want it. How much you want _her_ . You awkwardly run a hand in your hair. _"Let's start over okay?_ "

Jack frowns, a bit confused but nods. What does she have to lose anyway? " _Okay? Huh… I guess I was thanking you_ ".

You lean in to kiss her cheek: " _always a pleasure to help you, Jacqueline…_ " You whisper, moving your lips against her cheek. You're about to pull away when her hand flies to reach your back and maintain you close to her. 

" _That wasn't the deal…_ " Jack murmurs, her eyes intensely staring at your lips, not bothering to hide her intentions. The earlier flash of disappointment has been replaced by a bright glint of mischief in her eyes. Mischief dancing along with lust, directed at you. Her hand cups your cheek, her thumb stroking your skin as softly as you’ve been touching her. Her eyes dart to yours, silently asking for permission. You lean in a bit closer, your lips timidly brushing hers. But it’s Jacqueline who presses her lips against yours.

“ _Much better_ …” she whispers before capturing your lips again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! As always, feedbacks are always very nice to read!


End file.
